Darth Decimus
Darth Decimus was a Human male who served as Dark Lord of the Sith of the resurgent Sith Empire during the Cold War and the Second Great Galactic War. History Ascendance to the Dark Council Decimus ascended to the Dark Council in the last months of the Great Galactic War when a Jedi Strike Team killed the Dark Councilor Darth Azamin in his secret stronghold and after all Jedi of the team died on the ship they used to escape that exploded due to a mechanical malfunction, probably sabotage. There were rumors that Decimus sold information to the Jedi in order to kill his rival but these suspicions were never proven. Invading Corellia Decimus was chosen to lead the Imperial invasion of Corellia; alongside fellow Councilors Acharon and Hadra. Upon arriving on Corellia, Decimus put his plans in motion: Imperial Intelligence agents attempted to infiltrate the offices of the Corellian Engineering Corporation in order to seize control of the complex's powerful defense systems to halt any possible resistance. However, when Decimus ordered the invasion to proceed as planned, Intelligence's operatives disappeared after entering the offices, and CEC's defenses remained under the corporation's control. Launching an fleet from the heart of the Empire, he signaled the Corellian Council to make their move. After conveying in the Government District of Coronet City for a meeting the Council unanimously voted to submit to Imperial control just as Darth Decimus' fleet arrived above the capital city. However, in order to show a sense of fear and respect, Decimus had his forces attempt to conquer the planet anyway as a show of force. As the Imperial invasion began progressing perfectly, Corellian rebels knocked out Coronet City's rocket tram system, which the invaders had been using to quickly move their troops. Upon hearing this, Darth Decimus ordered his subordinate Darth Charnus to rectify the problem. At the Sith Lord's command, Imperial operatives struck a blow against the Czerka Corporation by eliminating several of its weapon caches in the Incorporation Islands as part of an operation to seize the company's Hull Cracker weapon. The Green Jedi As the battle raged on, Decimus' fellow Sith Lord Darth Tormen, with the help of a recently employed bounty hunter, managed to bring a huge advantage to the war after successfully killing Jedi Master Jun Seros and Supreme Chancellor Janarus. Furious that Darth Tormen was stealing his moment of triumph, Darth Decimus began making plans to personally lead an elite force of Sith and Imperial operatives in an assault against the Green Jedi Enclave. After his agents defeated a team of Republic commandos and Jedi Master Bedoch in the Republic Foundation Museum in order to recover the Enclave's access codes. Decimus' forces and a team of Imperial Guards under General Hesker's leadership stormed the structure and fought a brutal battle against the army of Green Jedi within. Within the Enclave, the Sith forces killed Master Arfan Ramos and the other members of the Green Jedi Council in a battle in the Council's chamber. Confrontation and Death Eventually, a Jedi strike team would start to defeat and push back all of Decimus' offensives and strategies as they quickly turned the tide of the battle. Upon learning of the deaths of Acharon and Hadra by their hands, Decimus personally confronted the team in the Speakers Courtyard. He then engaged the team in a long painstaking duel; but despite his strength and power he was finally defeated and slain by the team. Following Decimus' death, Imperial forces retreated from Corellia and the Republic gained victory and freedom for the planet. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Master Manipulator Category:Humanoid Category:Mastermind Category:Dark Knights Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Genocidal Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers